


three friends, one chainsaw, and the holiday spirit

by vesperlynds



Series: Christmas and The Evil Dead [1]
Category: Ash vs Evil Dead (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 14:26:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13009746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vesperlynds/pseuds/vesperlynds
Summary: Ash, Kelly, and Pablo go looking for a Christmas tree. / prompt - cold feet





	three friends, one chainsaw, and the holiday spirit

Pablo, Kelly, and Ash walk through a forest. Pablo looks towards his partners in ghost-beating and sighs, "Are we really allowed to just come out here and lop down a tree with your chainsaw arm?" 

Ash saunters in front of his friends and turns towards them, blocking their path, "Are you getting cold feet, Pablo? Wasn't it your idea to get a real tree, to remind us of the season, even if none of us even celebrated Christmas before our buffet of deadite head trophies" 

Kelly laughs and playfully punches Pablo on the shoulder, "Oh, he'll be fine. Maybe his little toes are a little cold, but the tree will bring back his holiday cheer" 

"My feet may be literally freezing, but I am not backing out," Pablo says as he walks ahead of Ash and Kelly. As he walks off, he excitedly calls back, "I see a nice one over there." Kelly chases after him, leaving Ash a few yards behind them.

Ash smiles as he looks up at a pristine example of a Douglas Fir. He waves towards the tree and yells "Hey, Pablo. Come over here. I think I found a nice one." 

Pablo and Kelly are looking at another tree, a slightly smaller but fuller one. Kelly turns away from their tree and towards Ash, "Hey, our tree is better than yours." 

"Well, I doubt that", Ash says as he walks towards Kelly and Pablo. He looks at the tree. "This is a baby tree, not the tree of a real man... or woman." 

Kelly chuckles, "Well, at least this tree will fit in our sorry-ass excuse for a shelter during our road trip from hell, or maybe I should say to hell." 

Ash smiles at Kelly, "Hey, I didn't hear you complainin' about the company, sweetcheeks." 

Kelly walks closer to Pablo, and slings her arm around his shoulder, "I can't do that, Pablo here is my sweet and powerful vagina. You, on the other hand.." Kelly trails off as she smiles at Ash before looking towards Pablo, who has a similar smile on his face. 

Ash looks towards Kelly and Pablo, "Hey, now that I've taken some time to appreciate it, your tree is pretty groovy." He revs up his chainsaw and starts chopping down the tree. Kelly and Pablo high-five behind Ash.

****  


Kelly, Ash, and Pablo stand around their new tree. Ash smiles, "I think we should use these old beer cans as ornaments." 

He holds up a box filled to the brim with empty cans of Shemp's. Kelly laughs, "Wow, that's real classy, Ash." 

Ash smiles and says, "I know, the silver is pretty darn elegant." 

Pablo looks over at Ash, "But should we trust elegance from a guy who uses an empty Jack Daniels barrel as a dresser?" 

Ash looks towards Pablo, mocking shock, "I told you, I had to build that." 

Kelly laughs, "By build do you mean you had to drink all the whiskey so your clothes would fit in." 

Ash looks towards Kelly with a grin forming on his face, "Hey, missy. You know that's exactly what I meant." He hands her a crushed up can. "You wanna hang the first can?" Kelly sighs and takes the can. As she walks towards the tree, she begins to smile. 

Pablo reaches into the box and pulls out another can. He hangs it on the tree. Ash walks towards the tree, and hangs another beer can ornament between the two Pablo and Kelly hung. Ash says, "Hey, gang. Now all we need is a tree topper." 

Kelly grabs an empty bottle of whiskey and shoves the top of the tree inside the bottle. "Ta-da, now we've got an entire tree decorated around drinking. Maybe we could put some blood splattered popcorn garland to give it that extra touch." The trio sit down on old folding chairs in front of the tree. Ash passes out cans of Shemp's to his friends. They clunk their three cans together and cheer, "One-Two-Three, Ghost-Beaters" 

Kelly looks towards her friends, "Let's never talk about that again." Ash and Pablo both nod their heads and take drinks from their beers.


End file.
